La boda de mi mejor amigo
by Isitalovesbtr
Summary: Kendall descubre que está enamorado de James pero ya es demasiado tarde.. Logrará hacer que James cambie de opinión o se resignará a ver al amor de su vida con otro? SLASH KAMES


**Hi Rushers! Alguien más está deprimid como yo por no haber ido al concierto de BTR en méxico? alzen las manos y lloremos juntos ); james tocó el piano, kendall cantó con dustin, carlos cantó en español, jarlos se quitó la camisa, por qué no pude ir? por qué? T_T Bueno, mantengo la esperanza de que regresaran y entonces si voy a ir(eso dije el año pasado) odio vivir en el extremo del país. Pero no nos deprimamos! Bueno, les dejo esta pequeña intro, por supuesto que la pareja es Kames porque los amo, espero les guste :p**

**pd. porqué hay que poner que Btr no nos pertenece? Obvio que no nos pertenece, si así fuera viajarían por cada estado de cada país y kames, cargan, kogan, jarlos, jagan, kenlos, tooodos serían realidad :p**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Y aquí estoy, en la boda de mi mejor amigo y amor de mi vida.

Lamentándome por nunca haber sido capaz de confesarle mis sentimientos, por no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo de que yo lo amaba de una manera diferente, no como hermanos o mejores amigos, yo amaba todo de él, cada gesto, cada sonrisa, cada palabra egocéntrica y vanidosa, cada acción egoísta y despreocupada, cada pestaña, cada enojo tonto e inmaduro, cada risa, cada músculo, cada cabello, cada uno de esos cuadros que tenía en ese bien trabajado y esculpido abdomen, no hay nada que yo no amara de él, ni siquiera sus ideas sin sentido, locas y peligrosas, ni sus constantes coqueteos con cada ser viviente, ni su falta de inteligencia o madurez al hacer las cosas, nada!

Lo sé, tiene muuuchos defectos. Pero él es maravilloso. Si, a veces es un poco egocéntrico y egoísta, definitivamente vanidoso y superficial, pero él también es increíble… Siempre se preocupa por la gente que quiere y es protector con todos; cuando él cree que nadie lo ve toma palitos de pescado de su plato y los coloca en el de Carlos porque sabe que carlos ama los palitos de pescado y mi madre siempre nos da una porción pequeña a todos, y Katie me contó como james la sobreprotegió cuando salió con Kyle, james ama a Katie como si fuera su hermanita y estoy seguro que daría su vida por ella igual que yo. Y también es valiente, cuando entramos a la secundaria los más grandes molestaban a Logan y james los enfrentó y lo defendió, nosotros simplemente creímos que ellos se habían aburrido de Logan pero no fue así, fue gracias a James que dejaron de molestarlo, cómo no amarlo? Él obtuvo un moretón en su perfecto rostro por Logan, nadie lo notó porque supo disimularlo con maquillaje pero no a mi yo si pude darme cuenta y fue cuando él no tuvo más remedio que contarme, recuerdo lo enojado que estuve con él por haberse enfrentado a esos tipos solos, debió de habernos dicho y juntos habríamos enfrentado a esos bravucones. Podría recordar mil cosas más, pero el solo pensar en lo genial que es James hace que me ponga más mal. Su voz, su manera de arriesgarse para conseguir sus sueños, su increíble y perfecto rostro con esa nariz tan linda, esas mejillas rojas, esos labios tan besables…

Fuck, estoy totalmente enamorado de James Diamond, mi mejor amigo y amor de mi vida.

Yo lo amo.

Y mi corazón se acelera al pensar en él, y estoy temblando, lleno de nervios porque voy caminando hacia el cuarto donde él está preparándose para su boda con alguien que no soy yo…

Aun no puedo creer que estemos aquí en la iglesia, a unos minutos de que james se case, y que yo sea uno de sus padrinos. Esto es horrible.

Mmm… tal vez pueda robarlo. Si! Los palos de hockey están en la cajuela del carro, podría golpearlo, llevármelo y convencerlo de irnos a Perú a criar alpacas y ser felices para siempre… o puedo pararme cuando el padre pregunte si alguien se opone, así como en las películas, y entonces james se daría cuenta que me ama a mí y no a él y vendría corriendo hacia mí y me besaría. A quien engaño, eso no ocurriría jamás, él no me ama, al menos no de la forma que yo quisiera.

Tengo que entenderlo. Tengo que resignarme, apoyarlo y ser feliz por él.

Mierda.

Siento que voy a desmayarme, o vomitar. Si lo pienso bien, eso no estaría mal. Se armaría un alboroto y detendrían la boda y yo tendría más días para convencer a james de huir a Perú y criar alpacas. Eso suena como un plan. Y yo soy bueno con los planes.

Llegué.

Detrás de esta puerta está mi media naranja listo para casarse con… otra naranja que no soy yo. Ni si quiera soy su medio limón.

Estúpido logan _'ve a ver a james debe estar nervioso'_ ¿porque le hice caso? Debí mandar a Carlos a verificar a james, no venir yo. No creo que pueda soportar verlo con su traje radiante y listo para casarse… con alguien que no soy yo.

Concéntrate kendall, recuerda que aunque lo ames inmensamente el sigue siendo tu mejor amigo y te necesita. Además si pudiste soportar todas estas semanas, podrás soportar esto también. Si! Kendall knight puede con cualquier cosa.

¿Debo confesarle mis sentimientos?

-toc toc!- No, no debo. Debo ser un buen amigo

'¡_pasen!_'. Bien, aquí vamos kendall . . .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**¿Kendall debe confesarse? ¿quién es el futuro esposo de james, acaso dustin? ¿Los planes de kendall ya no son tan buenos y apestan?**

******Muy corto, lo sé..**Si quieren dejen review :3 para

**a) responder mis preguntas o criticar la historia**

**b) desahogarse si estan tristes como yo por no ir al concierto T-T**

**c) si tienen más de 20 y aman big time rush y no tienen ningún amigo rusher de su edad con quien compartir su locura-obsesión-amor por ellos T-T (true history)**

**d)si no tiene nada mejor que hacer :p **

**Gracias por leer y perdon si les robé su tiempo :p**


End file.
